Sucker Love
by Mady Richellier
Summary: [“Eu precisava mantêlo para mim e, para que assim fosse, seria capaz de qualquer coisa...”] [ Yaoi  threesome ]  [Presente para a Blanxe]


**Avisos:** AU, OOC. Yaoi/ lemon

**Casais: 5x2 – 1x2 – 1x5x2**

**Beta: **Likaah

**Disclaimer**: Gundam Wing não me pertence e esse é um trabalho não remunerado... infelizmente... u.ú/

**Agradecimentos: **_A __**Lika**__ pelo incentivo e a __**Niu**__ e __**Larcan**__ por terem olhado a fic e dado suas opiniões._

**Nota: **_Essa fic é um presente de aniversário – em partes – para a **Blanxe**, que faz aniversário hoje! Eu juro que tentei fazer algo o mais próximo do seu agrado, Blan... T.T espero que você goste! #.-.#_

* * *

**-** Sucker Love **-**

**- Prólogo - **

* * *

_Um amor dependente é um presente divino;_

_Você dá uns amassos, nossa paixão desgasta._

_Meu coração é ácido, seu corpo é aluguel..._

_Meu corpo é quebrado, e o seu, torto..._

* * *

**-**

**- Duo Pov -**

Não importava quantas vezes eu tentasse convencer a mim mesmo de que o melhor a fazer era ignorar; minha cabeça dava voltas em suposições sobre o quão longe Wufei havia ido e se não se atrevera a fazer mais do que apenas tentar disfarçar aqueles olhares de esguelha que, para mim, estavam longe de passarem despercebidos.

- Não vai pra casa, Duo?

Ergui meus olhos da figura a qual encarava fixamente fazia uns bons minutos, sorrindo displicente para um grupo de amigos que me cercava.

- Hoje não vai dar, rapazes... – apontei para a pilha de livros que tinha sobre a mesa. – Preciso disso pronto se quiser ter meu fim de semana livre.

- Mas hoje é sexta! – uma das garotas apontou, parecendo um pouco decepcionada com a minha recusa.

Houve mais um coro de resmungos insatisfeitos, mas minha decisão já estava tomada.

Por mais que uma ação precipitada significasse botar em jogo uma relação que eu havia lutado muito tempo para construir, ficar a mercê da expectativa estava me desgastando com rapidez e eficácia. Havia passado toda a minha vida dependendo do primeiro passo dado por outras pessoas e, de fato, nunca colhi bons frutos.

Eu não podia mais fingir que não estava vendo, deixar o que era meu escapar dos meus dedos daquela forma...

Dessa vez, não esperaria pelo primeiro passo de terceiros... não deixaria que Wufei o desse, muito menos que Heero percebesse o que estava por vir. Já havia gasto um bom tempo refletindo a respeito e, por mais que minha idéia fosse completamente desprovida do que a sociedade chamaria de "moral", convenhamos, eu não fazia parte desse quadro há um bom tempo.

Eu precisava mantê-lo para mim e, para que assim fosse, seria capaz de qualquer coisa...

E de fato não seria nada difícil, não quando a presa seria o centrado aluno do curso de administração, Heero Yuy. As histórias sobre suas desventuras amorosas fora da faculdade eram sussurradas entre os alunos com os quais eu dividia algumas classes, algo difícil de se acreditar tendo apenas aquela figura estóica como base...

De qualquer forma... essa noite eu iria descobrir se os boatos tinham algum fundo de verdade...

Com esse pensamento em mente, escolhi aquela sexta-feira, dia em que a maioria dos estudantes deixa os prédios às pressas, diminuindo a possibilidade de sermos interrompidos. Dei as desculpas necessárias para que ninguém viesse ao meu encontro, e só precisava de uma ajudinha da sorte para que outros não o procurassem.

Quando dispensado da ultima classe, dei o tempo necessário para que Heero encontrasse o próprio caminho para a biblioteca, lugar que freqüentava todos os dias após as aulas. Seguindo a indicação de alguns poucos estudantes que ainda permaneciam no salão, rumei para a ultima cabine, sorrindo ante a sorte de já tê-lo encurralado sem precisar fazer qualquer esforço.

Atirando pela janela qualquer senso de perigo ou pudor, bati na porta do reservado e, em poucos segundos, tinha um par de olhos azuis me encarando em palpável descrença, completamente ignorada por mim que simplesmente avancei de encontro a ele, enlaçando meus dedos em seus cabelos revoltos e prendendo-o em um beijo sôfrego, correspondido de forma quase automática. Mas antes que meu cérebro pudesse concluir a expressão "fácil demais", um par de mãos segurava meus pulsos, forçando um distanciamento.

- O quê...?

- Antes de mais nada... – empurrei a porta com o calcanhar e, fazendo o japonês recuar dois passos, o fiz sentar sobre a pequena mesa que havia logo atrás. – Você não tem pra onde fugir, Yuy...

- Duo?

Ergui uma sobrancelha, ainda batalhando contra o aperto de suas mãos e usando da distração para me posicionar no espaço entre suas pernas.

- Oh, então você sabe meu nome, hum?

O japonês estreitou os olhos parecendo contrariado, e usando um tom de voz que mais se assemelhava a grunhidos, respondeu:

- Fazemos algumas aulas juntos e eu não tenho problema de memória. – seus olhos vasculharam os meus cautelosamente e após alguns segundos, o aperto ao redor dos meus pulsos se intensificou. – Só não sei o que você está fazendo aqui.

Um pequeno sorriso curvou o canto dos meus lábios ante a expressão irritadiça do japonês. De fato, ele não era tão estóico quanto aparentava, era preciso apenas apertar a tecla certa.

- Isso importa? – sussurrei, aproximando meus lábios dos dele. – Eu sei que você me observa, Heero, usando seu olhar pra falar comigo, não é mesmo?

Os olhos do japonês se abriram em aparente surpresa e me aproveitei daquele momento de perplexidade para acabar com o espaço milimétrico que ainda havia entre nós e, com a ponta da língua, traçar toda a linha da mandíbula até o lóbulo de sua orelha.

- Você quase não fala comigo, e quando o faz... – mordi um pedaço da pele dourada, sentindo seu pescoço retesar. – É "baka" pra cá... "baka" pra lá... Algo me dizia que havia mais por trás desses seus pequenos lapsos de memória...

Um gemido baixo foi toda a resposta que obtive e, intimamente adorando aquele som, iniciei um trabalho árduo, alternando língua e dentes até que meu nome deixasse seus lábios.

- Eu estava certo, Heero?

Me afastando o suficiente para manter um contato direto com seus olhos, assisti o que parecia ser uma pequena batalha interna. Durante alguns longos e dolorosos segundos, tudo o que podia ser ouvido era o eco de alguns passos pelo salão e a respiração ligeiramente acelerada do japonês, chamando atenção para a total ausência da minha própria, presa na ânsia da espera.

Receber uma resposta negativa não significava apenas ser rechaçado por Heero, mas também a perda da pessoa que havia se tornado meu único alicerce...

- E se eu dissesse que você estava?

O hálito morno próximo ao meu ouvido causou um arrepio imediato, me trazendo de volta ao presente.

E se ele dissesse que sim...?

Seria o primeiro passo para o plano que me garantiria imunidade aos dias solitários, e preenchimento do vazio no qual vivi durante anos até ser resgatado... Se deixar que Heero me possuísse pudesse garantir que esses tempos escuros nunca mais me alcançariam...

- Eu me entregaria a você...

A pressão em meus pulsos voltou a se fazer presente no mesmo instante em que me vi sendo atirado contra a porta do cubículo. Os contornos do corpo forte se moldaram de forma curiosamente perfeita de encontro ao meu, me fazendo lembrar de outra pessoa, que no momento, deveria estar a minha espera... Mas se eu estava ali, não havia dúvidas de que era por ela...

- E quanto ao seu...

- Disso cuido eu. – o cortei, um pouco surpreso por seu pensamento coincidir com o meu.

Por um momento, tudo que pude fazer foi ficar ali, pulsos erguidos sobre a cabeça, olhos mergulhados dentro das pedras azuis e mente focada em ater meus pensamentos ao agora, enquanto o japonês parecia tentar ler minha alma com afinco.

- Heero, eu não tenho todo o tempo...

Um movimento de seu joelho estrategicamente colocado entre minhas pernas foi o suficiente para transformar qualquer outra palavra em um grunhido abafado, o que pareceu diverti-lo, pois um sorriso oblíquo brotou em seus lábios, dando um ar inesperadamente sedutor ao antes estóico japonês.

- Você vai ser meu agora... – inclinou-se em minha direção, sua língua percorrendo a curva do meu pescoço numa imitação perfeita do que eu havia feito a ele. – Eu tenho _todo_ o tempo do mundo.

Se Heero encontrou ou não o que procurava em meus olhos, isso eu nunca fui capaz de saber, muito menos de pensar, pois suas mãos e lábios me fizeram perder toda e qualquer noção de realidade. Fui abrigado em seus braços, pressionado contra seu corpo quente e pude provar de sua pele macia de gosto e fragrâncias únicas, enquanto seus dedos trabalhavam para que eu pudesse recebê-lo dentro de mim. Quando o momento finalmente chegou, nada pude fazer além de abraçá-lo com pernas e braços, acompanhando suas investidas precisas com o movimento dos meus quadris, e o beijando sofregamente, fazendo com que bebesse dos meus gemidos e tragando os dele, na tentativa de não nos fazer ouvir.

Meu último resquício de sanidade se foi quando uma de suas mãos me alcançou e masturbou, não precisando de mais que algumas estimulações para que eu alcançasse o ápice e o levasse junto comigo.

Demorou um pouco para que minha noção de tempo e espaço retornasse e quando esta se fez presente, me deparei com os olhos azuis inebriados me fitando com curiosidade e, eu diria, até certa fascinação.

Admitindo estar um pouco constrangido com o momento, me escondi por trás de um sorriso ladino, me apertando contra seu corpo ainda unido ao meu.

- Não foi tão difícil, foi?

O japonês estreitou os olhos e, quando pensei que escutaria algum resmungo monossilábico tão característico, fui surpreendido por um beijo lânguido e exigente.

- Você vai voltar?

A ambigüidade daquela frase me fez ausente por alguns instantes, analisando não apenas o que eu queria subentender, mas o que Heero esperava como resposta.

Ele queria saber se eu voltaria para seus braços?

Ou se eu voltaria para _ele_?

Para ambas as questões a resposta era uma só...

- Vou... – sussurrei, desviando meu olhar para o pequeno espaço em que estávamos, me recriminando por estar repentinamente envergonhado, não por qualquer arrependimento, mas justamente pela total ausência deste.

- Eu não sei o que você pretende... – senti suas mãos descerem pelo meu tórax e se agarrarem a minha cintura, me trazendo o mais perto possível e me fazendo perceber o quão desperto ele já estava. – Mas nada muda o fato de que no mínimo, você _também_ me pertence...

- Não... – murmurei, meneando a cabeça numa negativa enquanto meus olhos se perdiam em algum ponto e meus dedos acariciavam inconscientemente uma marca que havia deixado em seu peito. – _Você_ me pertence...

Meu último pensamento coerente antes de me deixar levar pelo êxtase causado pelos movimentos lentos e cadenciados foi o de que, no fundo, toda aquela atração que ele tinha pelo japonês tinha seu fundamento...

* * *

**- **_**Wufei Pov**_

* * *

Por mais que ele houvesse me alertado sobre sua demora, era impossível não me preocupar com o avançar da hora, não somente pelo perigo ao qual poderia ser exposto, mas pela natureza do "compromisso" que tardaria seu retorno da faculdade. 

Conjecturas fantasiosas não eram do meu feitio e se minha intuição dizia que havia algo com o que me preocupar, eu não hesitava em dar a atenção necessária ao suposto problema. De fato, Duo vinha andando estranho nas últimas semanas e esses mesmos instintos me diziam que sua ausência e apatia tinham algo a ver comigo; a única coisa que conseguia pensar era que talvez houvesse transparecido algo que não devia...

Se meu palpite estivesse certo, eu não poderia esperar por boas notícias quando o americano cruzasse aquela porta. Por sua natureza impulsiva, Duo tinha tendência a meter os pés pelas mãos, e às vezes, era impossível até para mim que o conhecia há um bom tempo, tentar interpretar o que se passava em sua cabeça.

Mas de uma coisa eu tinha certeza: ele seria capaz de tudo para proteger o que havíamos construído durante aqueles anos, e era justamente este _tudo_ que me fazia temeroso.

Por mais que eu estivesse tentando evitar, fazia algum tempo que meus pensamentos não eram voltados apenas para o Duo e, conhecendo sua natureza, me vi atado à necessidade de protegê-lo...

Talvez eu não tenha sido discreto o suficiente...

Inquieto demais para simplesmente sentar e esperar, recolhi as chaves do carro e o casaco a caminho da entrada, já traçando os locais que Duo freqüentava, mas antes que pudesse alcançar a porta, esta foi aberta pelo motivo das minhas aflições, parecendo tão surpreso com a minha presença ali quanto eu com a sua chegada.

- Onde diabos você...

As palavras morreram engasgadas na minha garganta assim que meus olhos recaíram com atenção sobre a sua figura. Os fios sempre impecavelmente trançados fugiam do confinamento; as roupas amassadas, os pulsos marcados e o pescoço vermelho...

E ainda havia o cheiro que não o deixaria mentir...

- Heero... – murmurei, perplexo demais para realizar qualquer outra ação.

A minha frente, Duo desviou o olhar, afagando o pescoço como se meu olhar fosse tão incômodo que pudesse queimá-lo, mas por alguma razão, não mostrava qualquer arrependimento.

- Você o queria, não é? - ante a questão inesperada, apenas franzi o cenho, o incentivando a esclarecer o que, para mim, havia soado mais como uma acusação. – Eu via os seus olhares Wufei... eu sei o que você sente...

Houve um momento de silêncio seguido por um soluço estrangulado, mas a tensão em seu corpo não diminuía, mesmo com o desabafo.

- Eu não podia permitir que você me deixasse... – afirmou, seu semblante obscurecido e distante. – Você o quer, não é?

Assenti breve e timidamente, não apenas como uma admissão, mas por saber que era daquilo que ele precisava.

- Ele é meu agora... – murmurou, finalmente deixando-se relaxar. – E se você prometer ficar comigo, ele vai ser seu também...

Sentindo a compreensão cair pesada sobre meus ombros, traguei toda e qualquer nota de orgulho e avancei em sua direção, prendendo-o em um abraço possessivo, lhe assegurando da minha presença e tentando trazer algum conforto para mim mesmo.

- Eu sinto muito... sinto muito...

* * *

_Um amor dependente, uma caixa que eu escolho. _

_Nenhuma outra caixa eu escolho usar. _

_De outro amor abusaria, _

_Sem circunstâncias como desculpa... _

* * *

_Continua..._

_-_

**Notas da Beta:**_ Oh, fic 1x2x5 que lindo S2. Hehe logo logo Blanxe nos converterá, Mady... Eu adorei esse prólogo, já indo direto ao assunto e com super lesco-lesco. Vamos ver no que essa história vai dar... – empolgada –_

_Inté o próximo capítulo! o/_

**Notas da Autora**_: Apesar do site me odiar... ai esta mais uma fic... Sei que estou devendo algumas outras, mas precisava ao menos tentar dar algo pra Blan-chan °abraça° é o mínimo q eu podia fazer pra uma pessoa very especial AA/ só dela gostar já vai ter valido a pena! A.A Parabéns, Blanxe! \o/_

_E... bye, povo o/_


End file.
